Wolf Companion
by Wolfy Schnee
Summary: Weiss want to live alone, but to do so she needs a bodyguard/guardian with her. Her father have one in mind, will this bodyguard be someone Weiss will be able to live with? AU -Sumary/rating may change later-
1. Setting a meeting I

**Hey guys, i'm back and hope you like this new story of mine. Hope you like it and depending on the feedback, I'll continue it or just drop and remove it. If I continue, Probably it will have some changes on 1st and 3rd person and POV changes from chapter to chapter. R &R**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own RWBY**

* * *

"Absolutely not" He shouted.

"But why not? I'm already 19! " I argued as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Weiss I know I'm not as present as I should or wanted to be but I worry about you. What if something happens? " He let out a sigh "Won't you reconsider? "

I shake my head "I already made up my mind father. I need my own space, and a place closer to college would be more convenient. "

"If you're confident, then at least have a bodyguard go with you. It will give this old man some piece of mind, that at least you have someone close to go to for help. "

I took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh "Father, that would kill the objective of me living alone.. And I don't need someone spying on me" I said.

"Let's try this then. I'll introduce you to a bodyguard and I'll let you decide if they are acceptable or not. What do you say? " He asked.

' _Did his lips just twiched with trying to not smile on his face? No, must be my imagination. '_ I thought "Alright then, it seems I don't have a choice either way. When you want me to meet them?" I asked a bit frustrated.

"How about tomorrow? About 2:00 pm? " He asked.

"Sure, just hope it will be worth it. Or that at least I don't die of boredom." My father grinned at that.

"I think you will just love who I have in mind. " He still have that grin on his face. "Well then, I'll get the meeting scheduled. Good night Weiss. "

"Good night father, I'll see you tomorrow at the meeting. " I said before getting out of his office and going to my room at the other side of the mansion.

Laying on my bed, before I close my eyes and I have justo ne thing on my mind...

" _I just hope that this person is reasonable and Worth of my time'_


	2. Setting a meeting II

**Hey guys, I'm back with the second chapter. Hope you will enjoy it.**

 **I want to thank all of you that are giving a chance to my fics and this one in particular, as I'm till unsure of it. You who is following, favorited, left a review, or just read it,** _ **thank you very much**_ **. It makes me happy and wanting to get better and write more chapters.**

 **Enjoy ~**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own RWBY.**

* * *

She was running, searching for her ringing cellphone.

"Where's that damned thing?" Finally, she found it under a the dirty clothes she just ripped off her. "Ah, here it is. But who would call me at this time?' She took a look at the flashing screen and smirked at the name.

"Well, who thought you would actually call." She said with a bit of humor. "What can I do for you?"

The voice at the other side chuckled a bit "Yes, I was wishing I wouldn't call for this for a bit longer."

"So, what did you need me for? Overlook an event or somethig again?" She asked, going right to the point.

"No, I would like you to finaly meet my daughter. She wants to move out, to be closer to college and I want you to be her bodyguard." He said, serious.

"I see, I don't see why not. At least I'll be able to settle down for a bit. Does she know that I'm the one or what I am?" There was a brief pause before he answered.

"No, she doesn't. And there is something else as well." He said a bit hesitant.

"What is it?"

"You see, I said I would introduce her to you and she would decide from there. You will need to get at least a bit of her interest, so she could take you with her. I was trying to think of a way, but I couldn't come with anything that wouldn't seem too convenient or believabe at yall."

She hummed, thinking. "Did that bit of information ou let slip out about her in our last meeting true?"

"About her liking animals and wanting one when she was younger? If it is, yes. What do you have in mind?"

She smiled "What about her having a big wolf as bodyguard?"

"You can't be serious..." He said in disbelief.

"I'm serious. For what you said, she's against having a bodyguard. So if the bodyguard end up being a wolf, who she woul be able to pass as a pet she foun somewhere or was a gift or whatever she would want to use as a excuse, it would be believable and easier for her to accept." She said with confidence.

"But wouldn't it be troublesome to you? The long time you would stay in your wolf form?" He asked in concern.

"It wouldn't, and I _**do**_ intend on telling her about me. I will just need to not talk while in my other form. I'll let she warm up to me, and when I see it reasonable or if needed, I'll shwo myself to her." She explained. "And you should know, I will do anything for her, even if she don't accept me." She said in a lower, longing tone.

He sighed "That I know...It's a shame she was too young to remember you" a pause, he then cleared his throat "Then I'll need you here tomorrow for the meeting at 2:00 pm. Can you be in time this time, please?" He said the last pause with a light tone.

She laughed a bit. "Okay. Have a room ready for me and someone at the back, I'll get there a bit after sunrise. I'm going to ship my things there and then head out in my other form. You will hear me when I get there. Just hope she don't get too surprised or scared of me."

He chuckled "I'm not sure how she will react. Just don't do anything... drastic. I'll see that everything will be ready for when you arrive. And thank you Ruby, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Don't thank me. you know I'm doing this for her. I waited because I'm respectfull and want to trust you as my mo did. We will talk more late Wolfram. Night." She ended the call, a smile on her face and eyes a bit wide. "Finally. Didn't know how much more I would be able to stay away from her. Now let's get ready."

Ruby dashed from room to room, getting what she would need to send to the Schnee mansion. She finished in about 40 minutes, then went to the kitchen to get somehing to eat. One and half ours went by, and she was ready to go. She closed her small house on the outskirts of Atlas and transformed. She stretched for a few seconds and started to run, a small one strap backpack on her back.

She didn't stop until she got there,just a few minutes after the sun rise. She looked at it getting out from behind the mountains and howled, the way she noticed Wolfram of her arrival. She knwe he would still be up waiting for confirmation of her arrival before going to sleep himself. And as he said, everything was prepared for her. A small table on the back of the kitchen was prepared for her and after eating, she was guided to her room, so she could rest for the meeting.

As she got confortable in the big bed, still as a wolf, she got confortable and yawned. "Weiss will be surprised. Just hope she don't try to kill me after what I plan on doing as soon as her surprise vanish. Well, more like she would supress it. It will be fun either way." She giggles, and settle down for a bit of sleep.

* * *

 **Hope you liked the chapter. I'll try to update it once a week. I'm still new being a writter, so any tips you can give me, point out any error and reviws of what you like or not, what you expect or would like to see is highly appreciated. It will not only help me improve, but also give me the will and drive to keep writting.**

 **Thanks for reading ~**


	3. The meeting

**Hello guys, First thing I wanted to say sorry for the delay, University and life kicked my legs from under me. There's many thing happening at once, and I was having troubles at how I would write this chapter. I'm not very happy with it but it's what I could get out.**

 **I won't say when next chapter will be uploaded, because I myself don't know and am sorry for that.**

 **Well, read and review. If you want to see something happening here, send me a PM and I'll see if I can fit it in.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN RUBY**

* * *

It was 2 hours before the meeting, and Ruby was talking with Wolfram about it.

"I decided not to keep quiet around her. She'll know what I am from the start."

"I think it's the best too. It will be easier for when you need to change forms."

"Yeah. Say, can I ask for something to be send to her new place later?"

"I don't see a problem. What you'll need?"

"Just my bike and my computer."

"Sure. Ah, and the meeting will be at the rose garden"

"I'll head there then and try to relax a bit. See you then." Ruby said and left Mr. Schnee office.

At the garden, she found a good spot under one of the trees to relax in the slightly cold day.

* * *

Weiss was sitting in front of her computer looking for a small house near the campus but couldn't find anything appealing.

"I knew I should have looked this sooner" She sighed and looked at the time. The meeting was only a 30 min away from now, so she stood and decided to head to the garden.

"Knowing my father, he will be there right on time, not a minute more or less."

She was walking slowly through the garden, appreciating the scent of the roses and when she reached the center of it, what she saw make her stop in her tracks and draw a sharp breath.

A big wolf was resting under a tree. She couldn't stop to stare at it. It was the first time she saw a creature as beautiful and with such silver eyes as that.

" _Wait, silver eyes?"_ Weiss did a double take when she noticed the wolf staring back at her, ears twitching and tail moving slowly from side to side. She didn't know what to do, so she stood there, watching.

* * *

Ruby heard steps approaching and stopping a few feet away, but kept her eyes shut. But at the sound of someone drawing a sharp breath she opened the to see Weiss staring at her. Her ears started to twitch and her tail to move slowly.

A few minutes passed of them staring at each other.

" _Welp, if she's not going to move, I will make the first move"_ Ruby thought and stood up slowly made her way to her, sitting in front of her and tilting her head sideways. _"Let's see how she will react to my famous puppy-dog eyes"_ and so she put it on waiting for a reaction.

* * *

Weiss kept still when she saw the wolf getting up and walking up to her. She was a bit nervous but tried not to show it _"What a wolf is doing here? How did it get here?"_

Then it happened and she couldn't believe it. The wolf had the cutest puppy-dog eyes she had ever seen, and without thinking, she was on her knees petting it and couldn't suppress her smile when it let a sound of satisfaction.

"Good afternoon Weiss." Weiss jumped to her feet in surprise at her father's voice.

She cleared her throat "Hello father. I see it's already time. Where is that bodyguard you said you would introduce me?" She asked.

At the bodyguard mention, the wolf walked in front of her and lowed it's head in respect, and to Weiss surprise, it answered her.

"Hello Weiss, I'm Ruby Rose and the one who your father choose to be your bodyguard." Ruby said with a slightly raspy voice.

Weiss' eye widened at that "What?" She screeched.

"Please, don't do that" Ruby whined, covering her sensitive ears.

"Calm down Weiss. I considered what you wanted, and wouldn't it be easier to explain you having a wolf, or big dog?" Wolfram asked, while trying to calm Weiss down.

She pondered that "Well, that's true, but how will I explain a _talking_ wolf, dog, or whatever?" Weiss crossed her arms.

"I won't talk when there are other people around. I know how to be professional and play the part" Ruby ruffed.

"I don't know…" Weiss was conflicted.

"Please Weiss, you said you wanted to live alone, and that was the best I could think of without pushing you too much." Wolfram said with a pleading look.

Weiss sighed and as she was opening her mouth to answer, Ruby beat her to it.

"Wolfram, would you mind if I talked to her for a bit?" She asked. He looked at Weiss and then at her and nodded.

"I'll wait at my office then." He started to walk back to the mansion. Weiss then sad down under the tree Ruby was earlier.

"So..?" Weiss said.

"You want to know why you father choose a being like me to be you bodyguard, am I right?" Ruby started and Weiss nodded.

"My mom was an active member of the security here before and your father trusted her. Sometimes, she still do some work for him. I did some work for him too and earned his trust in me. Even if he don't like to admit it." She said, with a chuckle.

"Well, that only tells me, that whatever he asks you about my life, you will tell him."

"There is where you're wrong. He trusts me, yes, but my loyalty is to you. He knows it and that's why he choose me, even knowing that if you don't want me to tell him something, I won't." Ruby answered with a serious tone. "I'm here because I want to, not because he ordered me or for the money. I can act the part you need; you just have to say the word. I will be here for you, and only you." Ruby stared deeply in her eyes for a bit then asked "Will you accept me as your bodyguard?"

Weiss looked at her with amusement and surprise _"She's here for me? But why? Who_ is _she?"_ She hold up a finger, indicating she was thinking when she noticed Ruby starting looking down crestfallen _"Will she really not tell my father what I want to keep to myself? I can see the honesty of her words on her eyes"_ Weiss take a deep breath, then answer.

"I'll accept, but I will be watching. I want to be sure you're saying the truth." She nodded

Ruby let out a sigh and rested her head on Weiss lap, the girl automatically starting patting her.

"Thank you. Can we stay a bit longer here? The weather is nice" The only response she got was a scratch behind her ears and a hum.


	4. The Moving

She stirred in bed, already loosing grip of sleep. That's when she felt that familiar weigh on her chest. _'She sneaked in my bed again.'_ Looking down, she was greeted with a pair of wolf ears twitching slightly. Sighing she shook the wolf using her chest as a pillow.

"Ruby, wake up." Ruby groaned, lifting up the top half of her body to look at the clock. It was 7 A.M.

"Weiss... It's still 7.. why do we have to get up so early?" She groaned, looking down at the heiress.

"Did you forget that we are moving today?" Another sigh.

"Nope, but we can stay in bed for another hour. You made us stay up late re-checking everything." Ruby said in a whine.

"If you want stay in bed for another hour, I don't mind but I'm getting up now." As Weiss made it to sit up in bed, Ruby tackled her and before she realized it, they were both layig down, again, with the wolf's front paws around her neck and her face buried under her head.

"Nope, you're gonna stay in bed with me" Ruby nuzzled the top of the heiress head. With a huff she resigned herself that she wouldn't be getting up soon, so she did the one thing she could at the moment. She tangled one of her hands on the fur under her leg and buried her head further on the Wolf's neck.

"Dolt" She whispered, feeling herself falling asleep again.

* * *

"Weiss... Don't be maaaaad! I'm sorry!" Ruby whined, jogging a bit to keep pace with the heiress. Weiss glared at her.

"You said one hour Ruby and what happened when I go with your antics? We sleep until NOON" Weiss berated. "We were supposed to go with the truck! How do you suggest we get there, without getting attention to ourselves in one of the Schene cars?" At this point, she had stopped near the entrance of the mansion, looking down at Ruby.

"Weiss, everything you needed was on the truck right?" Ruby started, a mischevous glint in her eyes.

"Yes..." Weiss answered in suspicion. "I just have to bring with a backpack and if I'm correct, all your things were on there too." She said, with a thoughtfull expression.

"Then go grab your backpack and meet me at the gates. We will be there in a few hours after the truck." Ruby gave a wolfish grin, tail wagging behind her.

Weiss sighed, but went with it. "Ok, dolt." She walked back into the mansion in a fast pace _'Just hope it wasn't another stupid idea... Who am I kidding.. It_ **will** _be a stupid idea.'_

* * *

A few minutes later, Weiss was at the gates, but no sight of that big fur ball. "Where is she now?" She sighed. About 10 seconds passed and she heard something comming running in her direction "What is that? Rub- Ahh!" She yelped as Ruby caught her by the back of her jacket, throwing her on her back and speeding down the road. Weiss gripped the fur like her life depended on it - _well, it did in a way-_ and shouted as soon as she heard the wolf laughing.

"You dolt! What do you think you're doing? Manhandling me like that !"

"Sorry princess, but you said you were in a hurry and didn't want to get attention." Ruby answered between giggles.

 _'She's not sorry at all..'_ Weiss grip on her tightened as she got out of the road and into the small forest that surrounded the mansion. "Now tell me, how I getting there _riding in a wolf_ will not catch attention? Huh?"

"Remember that garden behind the house?" Ruby asked.

"What about it?"

"Well arrive there. You don't have to worry of beeing seen. I did my job you know?" Ruby huffed. "Now, hold thight that I'm going to speed up."

* * *

It was almost dark when they arrived, and as Ruby said, they ended up on the garden behind the house.

Ruby slowed her pace to a jog, stopping all together at the back door and laying down for Weiss to get down.

"See, as promised. And look, we ended up getting here before the truck." Ruby let out a breathless laugh. Weiss looked at the tired wolf and crouched down, scratching her behind the ears, a small smile at her lips.

"Thanks Ruby. Get some rest inside while I talk to the movers." Ruby got up and, to Weiss surprise, licked her cheek and smiled, bowing her head slightly.

"Sure princess. If you need anything, just call." And then she entered the house.


	5. Small Talk

It was Sunday night. Weiss was sitting on the couch reading while Ruby sat by her foot, head resting on her lap. The silence stretched by a few minutes longer, until Weiss broke it with a sigh.

"Ruby?"

Ruby let out a sleepy groan.

"You'll be accompanying me to college tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, why you ask?" She said while getting up, standing her front paws in a stretch and yawning.

"What will you do while I'm at class?"

"I'll be there with you."

"I see…. Wait. What? How?" Weiss asked in a slightly raised voice

"I'm also attending classes there. The same course as yours."

"Again... How?"

"Weiss, you know I'm not your normal Faunus. That and I know the principal, so it wasn't hard for me to be enrolled." Ruby said in her gruff voice.

"But... you'll have to be in your other form right? Or you'll be going like that?"

"Just like this for the time being. The other students won't know I'm actually a faunus. I have everything sorted out. So you don't have to worry." Ruby let out a yawn. "Let's go to bed Weiss. We have to get there a bit early tomorrow. I have to introduce you to the principal."

Weiss sighed, got up and followed Ruby. All the while with a small smile on her face.


	6. First Day

They were at the Headmaster's room. The man was lean, with gray hair and brown eyes that held a great wisdom.

"Good morning Ruby. And to you too Miss Schnee. I'm Ozpin" He said, extending his hand to me for a hand shake and acknowledging Ruby with a nod.

"Good morning to you too. And just Weiss, please." I said with a polite smile.

"Hey ya Ozpin!" Ruby said in her exuberant way and I noticed that Ozpin's eyes widened a bit just for a moment.

"It surprises me that you're not your quiet self with, whom I assume, is your protégée." He said, with a quirked eyebrow. I looked at Ruby with a curious gaze, she turned her head and giggled slightly.

"Yeah, things happened…." She said in a small voice.

"I see…" He looked at her with a knowing smile. "Well, Weiss, welcome to Beacon. I hope you will adapt here without problems. Anything you or Ruby need, just come talk to me or Glynda."

"Thank you. I just have one question though. Will Ruby attend with me just like the other students?" I asked, curious.

"She's allowed to go in the classes with you, but she won't be attending. Just doing her job. And Ruby." He looked at her and she just tilted her head, one year folded. "Try not to talk before the students get used to you or is absolutely necessary. During classes you have to stay seated right by her side. Understood?" He said in a serious tone.

"No problems Ozpin. I'll probably just sleep anyway."

"Well, up you go then. It's almost time for your first class."

Ruby and I nodded and left the room. The way to the classroom was full of stares, both curious and fearsome. I noticed some glares too, but I ignored them. Once there we went for the back, close to the window. It was a simple classroom. Five rows with tables for two, with a space in the middle, separating them in two columns. Ruby seated herself at my right side and I noticed she was a bit restless.

About five minutes later, most of the students were already there. And the stares continued. Only when the teacher came in that they stopped.

' _Finally, those stares were getting on my nerves.'_ I thought before putting my attention at the man in the front of the room.

"Welcome students for your first class. I'm professor Port and …." He started to explain some of his methods of studying and what we would be seeing during our time with him. This one would be boring and tiresome. The man _**like**_ to talk.

I let out a sigh and looked at my right. Ruby was fidgeting a bit too much. She really can't stay put for long.

"Something wrong?" I said in a whisper, knowing she would hear.

She nodded, but I could notice she wasn't being completely honest. Her tail was moving in a restless manner and her eyes kept moving from side to side of the room.

"Come here." I said, mentally thanking for the chairs to be a bit lower than normal. When she got near, I put my hand over her cheek and guided her head to my lap. She looked up at me with those curious silver eyes.

"Just try and relax. Even if you end up falling asleep." I said as I started to pat her slowly. She nodded slightly and closed her eyes. I could feel her finally relaxing, so I turned my attention back to the lecture.

* * *

Finally it was lunch time. We decided to go to the gardens. I didn't want to get overwhelmed with those damned stares or to get to answer question from people too curious.

"Weiss, you ok?" She asked, looking at me concerned.

"I'll be fine. I just don't like that much people staring." I said annoyed, looking at the leaves from the tree that were on the ground.

"It's okay Weiss, I'll chase anyone who tries to get too close without your wanting it."

"Thanks Ruby. Can you –"When I was going to question her, I was interrupted by a hustle from above. Before I could look up to see what it was, I heard Ruby howl in pain and then start whimpering. "What the…" When the scare passed I tried to process what I was seeing.

It seems that a cat faunus, judging from the ears on her head, had fallen from one of the branches, that, looking up I could see still shaking, was trying to scratch Ruby's face.

Ruby, on her end, was on her back, head turned as far as she could into the ground, all four paws trying to keep the hissing faunus from hitting her.

After a few seconds, I couldn't hold back anymore and started laughing.

"Weiss! Stop laughing and help me!" Ruby yelped and coupled with the hissing getting lauder, made me laugh even harder. When I got under control, I was finally able to talk.

"Could you please stop trying to hurt her?" I asked, while rounding her with my arms against her stomach and pulling her against me. I could feel her flinch and stop moving when her back hit my front and Ruby finally got up, shaking herself.

"Are you okay Ruby?" When she nodded, I looked at the girl I was still holding. "I'm going to release you. Please, don't attack her anymore." When I start to weaken my arms, she surprised me by holding me by my forearms for dear life, shaking her head.

Ruby started giggling and I let out a sigh. "She won't hurt you. Don't worry. I promise. Right Ruby?" The girl looked between us and after Ruby laid down again, she nodded and let go of me. Falling to the ground on her knees.

"So…" I started "Who are you and where you sleeping on the tree?" The girl looked at me.

"I'm… Blake. I came out to read and must have ended up falling asleep." She looked at Ruby with a cautious gaze. "Are you sure she won't come after me?" Ruby huffed and kept looking at us.

"She won't. And drop the act Ruby. After that shout it's pointless." I sighed and she giggled again.

"Hmm. I'm Ruby. It's nice to meet you Blake. And no, I won't try to go after you or anything."

"And I'm Weiss. I have to say, you gave me a scare there." I said, taking a deep breath. "Are you okay? After that fall I mean."

"Yeah.." She blushed slightly "Ruby broke the fall. Thanks and sorry by the way." She looked at Ruby, who smiled, well, smiled the best way a wolf can.

"You're new here? I've never seen you around campus before."

"Yeah, first day." I looked at my watch and notice it was almost time to get back. "It's almost time for my next class. Do you, maybe, want to go back with me?" I asked a bit insecure. After all, she might be my first friend here. She nodded and then the three of us got back to the building.

* * *

We were finally home, getting ready for bed. It was a little earlier than what we used to retire for the day, but we were tired.

"Now I remember why I hated first days at a new school." I huffed, laying down on my bed.

"Oh, Weiss, It wasn't that bad." Ruby said while stretching.

"Says the one who spent almost all day relaxing on my lap." I glared at her, then I smirked at her. "Well, see you practically writing on the floor because of a falling cat faunus was fun." I giggled.

"Yeah yeah. And talking about Blake. Be careful with her when I'm not around, ok?" Ruby said, seriously.

"Why? Something wrong?" I asked, already getting worried. She was the first person I talked there.

"I don't know yet. But I don't think she was that afraid of me than she made herself appear." Ruby yawned laid down. I snuggled her chest and sighed.

"Alright. I'll keep that in mind. Good night Ruby." My eyelids were already dropping.

"Night princess."

* * *

 **HEY GUYS, I'M REALLY SORRY FOR DELAYING SO MUCH MY UPDATE. I'M HAVING SOME PROBLEMS AT HOME. UNI WAS A NIGHTMARE (AND IT STARTED AGAIN) AND MY DEPRESSION DIDN'T HELP WITH THE WRITTER'S BLOCK I HAD.**

 **I'M SORRY FOR IT STILL BEING SHORT, BUT THAT'S ALL I CAN DO FOR NOW.**

 **FOR YOU WHO ALSO IS FOLLOWING MOTHER WEISS, I CAN'T SAY WHEN I'LL UPDATE IT. BUT I HAVE SOME IDEAS, JUST NEED THE DRIVE TO RIGHT IT DOWN. ILL TRY TO UPLOAD A NEW CHAPTER BEFORE SEPTEMBER ENDS.**

 **IF YOU, PERHAPS WANT TO SEE SOMETHING HAPPEN HERE OR ANY IDEAS, JUST SEND ME A PM, SO I COULD TRY TO FIT IT HERE. SEE YA SOON ~**


End file.
